


Priorities

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Wetting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonsexual, Omorashi, grey area tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Wilford makes Dark piss themself because he knows he’s not going to be able to talk them into taking some time for themself any other way.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> "This feels a little tropey but I’ve come to the realization that it might not actually be overdone and it might just be that I personally think about it a lot. I wrote it when I was stressed instead of doing homework and then I edited it when I was stressed instead of studying for finals so uh. oh no." 
> 
> Written May 2020.

The morals of forcing someone who needed a break into taking a break _could_ be debated, but Wilford wasn’t one for debating morals. It was early afternoon, and they were in an ego meeting. He’d not seen Dark take a break all day, and now, the entity looked positively on the verge of collapse. The coffee never far from their lips was possibly the only reason they didn’t.

As soon as the meeting adjourned and the other egos filed out of the room, Wilford approached Dark, paying no mind that the dull ring that surrounded them intensified as he approached. “Dark. Did you sleep last night?” Wilford asked, though he essentially knew the answer.

He’d been worried since running into an already-exhausted-looking, already-coffee-toting Dark early that morning. Dark could get themself into these slogs at times, and it really wasn’t good for them — nor, Wilford was sure, as productive as Dark thought it was. No one could function well in such a state.

They replied, “I had things to get ready, for _this_ meeting.” 

“You’re not taking care of yourself,” Wilford accused. 

“I can sleep when I’m dead,” Dark deadpanned, trying to push past Wilford, who blocked them. 

“Dark. I’m worried about you.” 

Dark softened, by perhaps 1%, at Wilford’s caring tone. “Wilford. I appreciate your concern, but I’ll go to sleep as soon as I finish what needs to be done. Now, would you mind stepping aside so that I can I get back to it, so that that can be sooner?”

Wilford stood firm. “You’ll never get _every_ thing done, Dark, and so you won’t rest until you collapse.” 

Dark regarded him. “Certainly not if you keep me here.” Then, they shifted on their feet, a legs-together squirming. A small movement, but fairly uncharacteristic. Wilford picked up on it, and gave Dark a slightly suspicious look. He was surprised when Dark reacted defensively, shifting backwards this time with irritation creeping onto their features. “If you’d _step aside_ …” they restated, pointedly. 

But, of all the people Dark could intimidate, Wilford wasn’t one of them. And Wilford was starting to put two and two together and realize he might have a way to get Dark to take a break after all. “ _Why_?” he asked.

“So I can get back to work,” Dark huffed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Not so you can use the bathroom?” 

Dark looked downright offended, straightening their jacket. “That’s none of your business.” 

Wilford had them basically cornered in the now-empty meeting room, though, so it could be quite quickly made his business. Wilford advanced, backing Dark up against the wall. If his suspicions hadn’t been confirmed yet, the stiff way Dark was moving did.

“Wilford,” Dark warned. They both knew that, if Dark wanted to actually resist this, Wilford would let them leave. He wasn’t going to force them to do something completely against their will, but he was going to try his damndest to get them in a position they’d have to take more than five minutes for something other than work. 

“Dark, you need to take a break.” 

“…I would, if you’d let me go.” 

“A real break.”

Dark had evidently caught on to Wilford’s plan, and looked almost nervous. Before they could think of a reply, Wilford leaned in, reaching a hand towards Dark’s abdomen. Dark grabbed Wilford’s sleeve. “Don’t, Wilford,” they warned, but when Wilford paused, they didn’t actually push him away. 

Wilford moved forward, and still Dark didn’t stop him, so he pressed gently on Dark’s abdomen. Immediately, the entity squirmed, backing up to escape the pressure only to meet the wall. “Wilford, please,” they whined, legs smashed together and still clutching his sleeve.

“It’ll be okay, Dark. You’ll feel better,” Wilford said, his voice soothing but his actions harsh as he pressed harder. 

Dark gasped, his other hand grasping Wilford’s shoulder for support. “ _Fuck,_ Wilford, I—“ 

Wilford shushed them, massaging their abdomen gently, drawing pained little moans Dark. “How much coffee did you drink? That’s not a substitute for sleep, you know; there are side effects, like this. You must have to go so bad. Just let go, Dark, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to do this,” Dark whined, and there were tears in their eyes. 

“Just go,” Wilford said again, and Dark did with a shaky, strained breath, the first trickles of piss dripping through their suit pants. The door was closed, and Wilford was blocking them from potential view anyway, but it felt so vulnerable. And Dark was so tired; even they were aware they’d been working too hard. The tears that had been gathering fell as their stream picked up force and they completely wet themself for Wilford. At least this one thing could be let go.

“There you go,” Wilford soothed, retracting the hand that had been pressing on their abdomen to rub their shoulder soothingly. “Doesn’t that feel better? It’s alright. Let it all out.” 

Dark let it happen, even after Wilford stopped pressing, because it did feel better. They were still crying quietly — steady tears because they were exhausted and now they’d ruined a pair of suit pants and were standing in a puddle of their own making in the conference room. That would embarrass _anyone,_ and particularly Dark, who prided themself on their control and composure. 

Luckily, Wilford was the only person Dark would let see them cry, so they let themself piss and they let themself cry and they leaned into Wilford’s chest while they did. Wilford rubbed Dark’s back as they finished, holding them as close as he could without getting wet. 

“See? I hope you’ll forgive me for doing this the hard way,” Wilford murmured. 

Dark shook their head. “No, I… thank you,” they responded, still somewhat sniffly. Dark was further embarrassed at needing someone to step in, but deeply appreciative that they had someone who cared enough to take note and bother to.

Wilford smiled. “Well _I_ have nothing to do this afternoon, or at least nothing I can’t put off, so we’re going to get you cleaned up and then I’m making sure you get some sleep.” 

There really _were_ things that needed to get done, and Dark was still concerned about them, but at that moment, they didn’t want anything other than exactly what Wilford proposed, so they nodded.


End file.
